


The Doctor is In

by CLP



Series: CLP's Holiday Garbage [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Halloween!, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Panty Kink, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slight feminization, Stockings, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLP/pseuds/CLP
Summary: It's Halloween night and Sam doesn't want to do anything but research. So a bored and horny archangel tries to spice up his night.





	The Doctor is In

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this?  
> Because 3 AM me said to, so hush.  
> This is for those who are looking for a fun, smutty Halloween fic for the night!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Update  
> After many technical difficulties, I've finally got it back up.

Sam's fingers typed away at the keyboard with the sounds of screams in the background. He almost jolted out his spot in the bed until he remembered that Gabriel's head was there in his lap, watching a horror movie on the television screen in the rented motel room. The archangel was sucking on his cherry lollipop, the one that never disintegrated with each lick he took.

"I can turn it off," said Gabriel, shifting his head to get a better look at him after feeling the hunter become tense under him.

"No, no it's fine. It's just a really odd choice for background noise." He remarked, his straining eyes not glancing down at Gabriel.

"Then don't make it background noise." He stated, removing himself from his boyfriend's lap to grab his chin and make hazel eyes meet gold ones. "Take a break, Sasquatch. Seriously, if Dean-o is taking the day off, then you should to. You saw how he and Cassie left the room."

Sam sighed, there was no denying the fact that Dean and Cas, who had said they were going out to grab food, had left the house holding hands and haven't returned for two hours. Hopefully, they were alright and having some sort of date night while kids ran around the small town in desperation for sweets. Maybe tomorrow they would check the town for anything strange, but, for now, Sam planned for his night to be stuck to his laptop.

Slowly, Sam pulled away, returning his eyes to the laptop. "I don't need a break, Gabriel."

"Not even to watch these cheesy movies with me and eat candy till you're sick?" He asked, a pout appearing on his face.

Sam looked up from his laptop at him, a little surprised, "they don't scare you?"

"Not really, I mean, I've seen way scarier things in my lifetime but these movies are pretty neat to watch," Gabriel replied, snuggling into the pillows and resting his head along Sam's arm.

The movie continued, showcasing a large amount of blood and gore. Sam didn't really pay attention to the movie since there were more important things to do. Their dad had never let them watch any when he and Dean were younger, although he did watch some when he arrived at Stanford. They didn't necessarily have time nowadays for them.

His boyfriend squirmed in his spot, a soft, annoyed groan was heard in his mouth. Bolting upright, he reached for Sam's wrist, indicating for him to listen. "Samster, we need to do something. Right. Now."

"Is it because your boredom has gotten the best of you?" Sam already knew the answer, but asked the question anyway and didn't look up from the laptop.

"Well, obviously, that's the first reason. But the second reason is that you need to get your face away from that laptop." Gabriel's hand moved to the backside of the laptop, readying itself to push it down onto Sam's fingers. "Come on, tell me what kind of candy you want. Or if you wanna wear a costume."

"Gabriel, I don't want to wear a costume," Sam said, flatly. The laptop was pulled away from Sam's lap, now closed and resting on the side table.

"I know, but you really should. Maybe you should be a moose, or how about those ghost-finder guys you and Dean-o like." He suggested, twirling a piece of Sam's hair around his finger, "you know what, how about a doctor. You make a very sexy doctor."

"Stop it, will you. You are not getting me in a doctor's outfit again." He gently pushed his hand away from his hair. "I don't even know the first thing about medicine."

"Oh, come on, I'll be your sexy nurse." Gabriel smirked, his voice lowering as he wiggled his eyebrows, "I'll even wear lace stockings."

"Yeah, no thanks, Gabriel."  He grumbled, reaching for his laptop. Unfortunately, even with long limbs, Gabriel's body was pushing him back onto the bed.

"Am I hearing a 'yes,' Sammykins?" He quipped, the smile still across his face, "I'm pretty sure a yes left those lips."

"Gabriel, I don't think it'd be a good idea to leave the room without Dean and Cas knowing," Sam replied, falling back into the pillows.

Gabriel giggled, moving to straddle Sam's hips. "You're only dragging Dean-o and Cassie into this convo because you'd rather be a stick in the mud."

"It's not that," Sam huffed, "I'm just not feeling it tonight."

"I could get you feeling it." The archangel softly ground against his crotch.

"I don't think you in a sexy nurse costume could get me feeling it." A small tired smile reached his lips as his hands moved to Gabriel's sides

"Wanna bet, kiddo?" Before Sam could protest any longer, Gabriel had snapped his fingers.

* * *

 The brightness of the room was dizzying when Sam opened his eyes. When he finally regained consciousness, he realized the cold, hard surface he was laying on and that the clothes he wore were not his own. He felt hot, recognizing how many layers he wore. His flannel shirt had been changed to a light blue business shirt with a black tie while a long white coat outlined it all. There was something cold and metal around his neck which Sam deducted as a stethoscope. This was not like his outfit in Dr. Sexy M.D.

Sam groaned, sitting up on the examination table to get a better look around him. The walls were a soft yellow color with bright lights coming from the ceiling. Pictures on the walls were of lakes or forests. There was a small counter in the corner with a few jars full of cotton swabs or other equipment.

"He really thought of everything," he thought aloud, hopping off the examination table. "I'm surprised this place looks so normal."

He turned to one of the drawers embedded in the counter, opened it and shivered. Three colorful and very large dildos sat inside; so maybe not everything was normal. The possibility of using one of them would be an idea he'd bring up to Gabriel later. But that was the first question he had to ask, where was Gabriel?

On cue, the sound of the door opening made him close the drawer. He quickly flipped himself around as the sound of high heels entered the room. There, in front of the examination table, was Gabriel. And what he was wearing went straight to Sam's dick. The costume he wore was exactly as he promised: a white nurse's dress with green lacey trim around the sleeves, neck, and skirt, white fishnet stockings and green heels. His lips were popped with pale pink lipstick that wasn't very noticeable but could stain any piece of white clothing. They were surely going to have fun if Gabriel was pushing this hard.

"I heard you wanted to see me, Dr. Winchester?" Gabriel smiled, the question coming out innocent but sly.

Sam sucked in a deep breath, trying to contain himself to not jump the archangel. He had to focus and gave the archangel a "bitchface" as if to ask we're seriously going to roleplay this? Gabriel giggled in reply and giving Sam his answer. With a small sigh, he quickly pulled himself together for whatever might happen. Gabriel did look incredibly appealing in that outfit as if the strain in his new, black, khaki pants didn't show that enough.

"Um, yes," He coughed in an attempt to come up with something, "I wanted to talk to you about your interactions with the patients."

"Oh? What about them?" Gabriel asked, tilting his head as he responded with the innocent look still on his face.

"I've been seeing you flirting with them." Answered Sam, loosening the black tie around his neck.

"I have no idea what you mean." He denied, a playful glint in his golden eyes.

He glanced at the nametag on Gabriel's outfit, walking towards him in a slow stride so that his footsteps echoed throughout the room. "Don't play dumb with me, Nurse Milton, this whole facility knows you like to get very cozy with the patients." Sam's voice became low, his eyes almost predatory. "And sometimes, with the staff."

"Is that what you believe, Dr. Winchester?" He pointed his nose to the sky as Sam stopped.

"Do I believe you're a slut who wants attention?" Sam said, making Gabriel tense. He shrugged, still keeping his voice low. "Maybe, but I think you have something else in mind. Do you want to tell me what that is, or should I guess for myself?"

Gabriel remained quiet, which Sam could only assume he was trying to come up with some response. He decided to come up with his own before the archangel could respond, a dirty idea came to his mind.

"I think that you wanted my attention," He purred, moving close enough to tower over him, "to get me jealous enough to notice you."

Gabriel's cheeks turned pink, "that's not-"

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice all that squirming in the recreation room?" He dropped his hand to Gabriel's thigh and slowly trailed his fingers up and down the stockings. "Or did you suppose I wouldn't be aware of how you sway your busty ass down the hall."

"Fuck, Sam," he groaned, his hand gripping onto Sam's coat to keep himself up as his knees became weak.

"Ah, ah, ah," Sam smiled mischievously, his fingers slipping underneath the bottom of the dress to feel Gabriel up. That's when he feels the soft fabric of panties over his crotch. "Wouldn't want the other staff members to hear your moans, do you?"

"Sammy, please," the archangel whined, moving to grind his hips against Sam for any type of friction.

"'Please' what?" The low growl of Sam's voice was right in his ear now.

"Touch me! Please, Sam, just fucking touch me!" Gabriel groaned, the high heels slipping off his feet as he tried to stand on his tiptoes.

"Anything for a slut." A small chuckle left Sam and he reached for Gabriel's ass, squeezing it slowly just to tease him.

He grabbed Sam and dragged him forward those last few inches, sealing their lips together sloppily and moaning softly when Sam’s tongue darted out to beg entry into his mouth. Their soft noises and moans echoing quietly throughout the room, increasing in volume as time seemed to almost stop.

Gabriel hoisted himself up, jumping out of his heels so that his legs could wrap around Sam's waist and locked them there. His hands slid up around his neck and gripped Sam's hair, tugging just shy of painful.

Sam's own hands worked their way down, gripping the soft flesh of the archangel's uncovered thighs, and Gabriel squealed softly into the kiss when he did.

Sam twirled their bodies around, plopping Gabriel on the examination table, their arms tightly wrapped around one another. He broke their kiss - smirking at Gabriel’s whine and pitiful attempts to recapture his lips - and forced the archangel backwards until he was lying flat out on the table. His legs opened as far as the dress would allow him, revealing pure, white panties that seemed to cradle his crotch.

"So pretty," he breathed into Gabriel's ear, moving his hands along the white lace of the panties. "Fucking hell, Gabe."

"Told you I could get you in the mood," he grunted, allowing himself to be manhandled. The feel of Sam's dominant hands on his body makes him quiver with desire. That extreme shift in Sam’s behavior from a sarcastic yet gentle kid to the beast of a man made him moan every time they fucked.

Gabriel clutched a lock of Sam's hair and the shoulder of his white coat, whining and moaning at Sam's touch. The heavy kisses laid on his thigh made him buck up. "Sam, come on! Give me something, _anything_!"

"Oh, I'll give you something." He whispered, his fingers lifting the panties up and down his ankles. Gabriel threw his head back when Sam swallowed his length down into the heated wet crevice of his throat, hollowing out his cheeks. Sam closed his eyes, moaning against the length as his saliva pools around the wide girth.

"Sam!" Gabriel gasped, his legs squirming under Sam's grasp as he slowly pulled the stockings down. Gabriel felt his insides turn to jelly as he was edged on at the slit of his cock.

"You like that?" Gabriel whimpered at Sam's tone, breathing heavy and nodding. He moved off the thick cock and took off his coat. "Then you're going to love this."

He let Gabriel move a bit, helping him frantically take off his coat and blue shirt and dropping them to the ground, holding onto the black tie. Gabriel shuddered, letting out a whimper when Sam stared him down. However, their eyes didn't meet since the archangel was remembering how much Sam worked out. There was not a mark blemishing his smooth skin, but he didn’t get long to look because Sam's huge hands reached out to grab Gabriel by the wrists, pinning them above his head.

"Sam," he cried, watching as Sam tied his hands together above his head, "just fuck me already! I can't take it anymore! I need your cock!"

"So, you need my cock, huh? You really are a whore, aren't you?" Sam asked, growling and slapping his thigh when the archangel stuttered his answer. "Tell me the truth, Gabe, and I'll give you what you want."

"Yes! Yes, I'm a whore! But I'm your whore! Only yours, Sam!" He panted, quietly screaming his answer in short breaths. "Only yours."

"Good boy," he smirked, staring down at the twitching hole in front of him. "Lube?"

Gabriel snapped his fingers as best he could, making the gooey, clear substance appear on Sam's own fingers. When he penetrated the tight hole, the archangel breathed harshly, fragmented Enochian slipping from between his lips.

"Sam, just fuck me. Please, just do it. You won't hurt me, just please!" Sam worked him open a little longer, then pulled his fingers out. Gabriel whined at the sudden emptiness. Sam removed the belt buckle on his pants, letting them drop to the floor to see that he was commando underneath them. Of course, Gabriel wouldn't have kept his underwear, why had he not felt that before?

He decided to not ask the question aloud and reached over to the jars, grabbing a condom from inside the little glass container. Gabriel pouted, staring up at him with eyes full of desire.

"It's very important to wear a condom, Gabriel. Doctor's orders." He taunted, waiting for some sort of witty response. He never got one, just a small laugh.

"We are so doing roleplays more often now." Gabriel smiled, probably going through all the possibilities they could do.

Once he got it on and finally pushed in, his boyfriend threw up his legs and Sam put them over his shoulders. He sunk in fully, pushing as deep as he could go and then pulled back all the way out. They both let out a groan, Gabriel's was louder than his. Slowly but picking up speed, he began to fuck in and out of Gabriel hard, snapping his hips each time he thrust in.

Gabriel met every thrust with one of his own, with breathy moans and fragmented words exiting his lips. There were words he couldn't make out, but one of them, he could. "Cum"

Sam growled, pulling Gabriel off of the table and into his arms. "Cum before me and we won't fuck for another week."

He felt a small nod next to his head and felt himself grow closer to his edge. There was no way he was going to cum before Gabriel, he had very good control over himself and rather enjoyed teasing his boyfriend. Sam picked up his pace, jackhammering into the tight hole.

Gabriel moaned, biting his lip to keep all the sounds in. At this point, holding everything in, he was going to blow. And he did. When Sam kissed his ankles, gripping tight on his calves, Gabriel came with a shriek, long ropes of cum sticking onto the dress.

Sam came right after, slowing his pace so that the archangel could bask in the afterglow. They were quiet for a while, with Sam almost crushing the short body underneath him as they both lay huffing. He flipped them over, slowly so they wouldn't fall off the slim table. He realizes how soft and warm Gabriel as they snuggle into one another.

That's when Gabriel spoke, quiet so the room's echo doesn't pick it up. "Please tell me we were kidding."

"Obviously," he replied, just as quiet, "unless you say otherwise."

He chuckled, "you know that I'm going to say no to that, even though I do love a good punishment."

"I did. I wasn't really gonna go through with it." Sam never does to be quite honest.

"Aw, you do love me!" The archangel giggled, kissing Sam's cheek. They're silent again, the quiet making them think and hold each other close.

Sam starts the conversation, knowing he's asked this question before. "Do you really enjoy when I'm rough with you?"

"Of course," Gabriel replies, instantly, "I don't think I'd have you any other way."

"What do you mean?" He questioned, trying to look at him through the archangel's golden hair.

"I love you for you, Sammy. No matter if you're a beast in the sheets, or if you make sweet, sweet love to me." Gabriel sat up, turning over to look at Sam and wag his finger. "And don't get started about all the crazy shit that happens in our lives because I love that you too."

"Gabe," a soft smile appeared on his lips, sitting up on his elbows, "you mean that?"

"Did you think I meant someone else? You are the only soul to deal with a shitshow like me." He chuckled, looking down and away from Sam's gaze.

Sam stared at him for a few seconds, wondering why Gabriel still thought that. His hands came up to cup one side of his boyfriend’s face and the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair. He soon closed the space between them slowly, eyes holding until the last possible second when their lips pressed together. This kiss is slow and sweet, different than their sloppy, precious kisses.

When they cautiously pulled apart, as if this was their last kiss, Sam rubbed his fingers against Gabriel's cheeks. "Don't ever think about yourself like that. You're wonderful, Gabe, and don't ever forget it."

"Only if you shut me up like that every time I say something to put myself down."

"Fine then. you're a wonderful, perfect, lovely, brave, and beautiful archangel." Each word of loving encouragement is emphasized with a chaste kiss that Sam pecked onto his face. Gabriel laughed at each one, unable to keep still.

"I love you, Sam Winchester. I really do." That stills Sam for a moment, making him relish the sweet sound of the words. He places his chin on Gabriel's soft hair, hiding a blush and mumbling the words back to the archangel. After a moment, the two of them shift so Sam's forehead presses gently against his boyfriend's. There's a slow sigh shared between them, then a laugh and another, but chaste, kiss. Sam eventually remembers that they have to return to the real world.   

"Can you bring us back to the motel now?" he requested, not releasing Gabriel from his clutches.

"Anything for you, Samster." He snapped his fingers and the sound of children from outside returns into the room.

" _What the hell, Sam!_ " Sam heard Dean's voice cry. He looked up to see Dean and Cas sitting on the other bed looking mortified. He glanced down to his naked body and Gabriel's still clothed and costumed one.

Cas, who looks more confused than mortified, breaks the silence, "Gabriel, what are you wearing?"

Gabriel chuckled, "Something Dean-o would probably love to see you in. In fact, you can have one of your own!"

With the snap of his fingers, Cas was clothed in the same nurse's outfit but with blue decorations instead of green. Sam really had to admit, it did suit him.

"C-Cas," Dean stuttered, staring with wide eyes at his angel boyfriend.

"Does it look alright, Dean?" He asked, striking a very seductive pose without even knowing it. Gabriel snickered at the sight of them.

His brother growled at the archangel. The way he walked to them would've seemed frightening if the boner growing in Dean's pants hadn't ruined it. "Gabriel, if you don't put him back in his clothes, I'm gonna-"

"Have fun!" Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean and Cas disappeared from the room.

They laid back onto the bed after getting Gabriel out of the disgusting and sweaty nurse costume. "Did you put them in the same scenario we were just in?"

"Yup!" he replied, popping the 'p,' "Don't get your tootsies in a twist, I'll have them back here by morning! Promise!"

"Then we have time for another round?" Sam asked, bringing the archangel into his arms.

"If that's what my doctor orders!" Gabriel chuckled before their lips were smashed into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Self-Promotion  
> Follow me on Instagram (If you can and want to) @clp_a_fanfic_writer for updates on ongoing/future projects!


End file.
